


Have Me

by DarthSuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Unspecified sex of reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Lotor and you have a discussion about the feelings he is trying to deal with personally after the events he and Allura went through together. You explain to him that dealing with his emotions in isolation is definitely not a good idea, and he reveals some deep insecurities.





	Have Me

When Lotor is angry, it’s not that hard to tell. Even when the prince does his best to quell the anger that bubbles in his thoughts, there are more than enough tells in how he holds himself, and you’re familiar enough with the man to see them plainly.

The twitch in the corner of his mouth when he tries to comfort your worries is one of them.

“I’m fine, dear--we are making more progress than I could have ever hoped for, and Allura deserved to be chosen as she had.”

The words are honest, but his feelings are muddled with anger. The tension finds a place in him for hours after he and Allura returned from their mission--how his hands clenched, his eyes stared hard into nothing in particular in moments where he must have thought you weren’t paying attention. It seemed to eat at him, however much he tried to hide it away.

Finding the white hole, and the powers within it, was a win like nothing else. The significance, while it may have needed some time to settle in, was not lost on the paladins or yourself. Nevertheless, Lotor seemed to keep his distance from them--and you--after returning.

You found him in the training deck, sharing blows with one of the bots that you had seen the other paladins train with on previous occasions. Though you could have easily glanced over to the control module to see the level he had it set to, the furious exchange of strikes, flourished blades and acrobatics was enough to hint that it was high--high enough that you worried for him.

He fought less like he normally did. Where Lotor was normally graceful, polished in his movement and techniques, the man you watched was hard, harsh, stifled with an almost uproariously hot anger. He tore at the training bot, but he seemed equal or outmatched turn for turn, eventually getting thrown to the floor so many times that the simulator finally auto-ceased the program.

Lotor let out a curse, his fist falling hard onto the floor. The air echoed the sound, hard, painful--it was only then that you let yourself into the training deck itself, concern now inescapable from your thoughts as you watched the prince hit the ground and curse again.

When the silence was filled with the sound of your footsteps, Lotor’s face shot up in surprise.

“W-what are you doing in here?” He moved to stand, a little too quickly to be a casual or calm motion. He nearly tripped walking towards you, his eyes still slightly wide in surprise and his hands, the ones that had been hitting the metal floor and trying to kill the training bot moments before, now held up in a motion that looked almost....distancing? It was almost as if he was, unconsciously or not, trying to motion for you to stay back, away from him

Nevertheless, you stepped towards him, eyes never leaving his face, never breaking contact. 

“I was worried about you,” You say softly, reaching out a hand to close the final few feet of distance (and note silently the way that he almost, just slightly, began to step back before your fingers contacted with his arm). “You come back after everyone here thinks that you and Allura just died, say that something happened and now she’s a chosen one and you…..just disappear.” 

The words themselves are a little harsh, but only from the concern behind them. The prince was a bit of an enigma, a mystery yet untouched in his own right, though that was mostly due to a combination of being in an intimate relationship with him for a short time and neither of you taking the time to speak deeply about some personal topics.

If anything, Lotor seemed to often avoid them.

But he was bothered by  _ something,  _ and you needed to know what it was. 

“I just need time to myself,” Lotor says, his eyes shifting but body nonetheless relaxing beneath your fingers. “To think over issues that are my own to bare.”

“You say that like isolating yourself is the only way to deal with whatever’s bothering you.” A second passes, and then you soften the expression of worry on your face, just a touch. “Lotor, we’re a team now. With the others. There’s no reason to hide away what’s hurting you.”

Lotor finally looks at you again, his lips pressed into a firm line and expression unreadable.

“You act as if you have the right to tell me how to deal with my own issues.”

“Because we care!” Your voice rises a little, fingers gripping his arm again, trying to get him to see your side of things, the fact that he could work  _ with _ the paladins instead of trying to shove them away. “You want peace right? For your people? I don’t know what’s hurting, but with the paladins, Coran and Allura--”

“Allura is a chosen ruler of her people!” Lotor cuts you off, his voice loud and his body so tensed. He jerks away from your hold and almost seems to bare the fangs in his mouth--the fury in his eyes mirrors what you saw minutes before in battle. “She is worthy of the power she wields! The paladins, the lions, the--”

He cuts himself off abruptly, bringing a hand up to his face and grimacing behind it. He looks so tensed, so pained, you felt both fear and concern welling up in your mind for him.

You’re afraid to try and touch him again though, and the prince turns to take a few steps away from you, towards the center of the training deck. His steps against the steel floor are the only noise that echoes in the vast, empty air of the chamber, the training robot offline, but still standing with it’s weapon tightly in-hand. It reminds you faintly of a statue, unmoving, waiting for the next program to run through the chamber.

Lotor looks at the robot, his features faintly reflecting in the visor. From what you can see of his reflection, his expression is cold.

“...I am not angry at Allura for what she has, nor do I seek to take that from her.”

He takes in a slow, gentle breath. You can see his eyes shut.

“I had just hoped….wished even, that I would be the one chosen by the spirits. I yearned for the knowledge that the held, the knowledge about--” The words tumbled from his lips, and the more they tumbled the more tense he grew. Lotor had to stop himself from tumbling into anger again, and done so with a slow, loud sigh. “--...I wanted to have something of my own that I earned. Something without the bloodied past connected to my father.”

After a moment to let the words sink into the air of the conversation, you began to approach the man again. 

The fact of his disjointed upbringing was not hidden from your knowledge; it wasn’t as if he was used to speaking so openly, vulnerable, to another person. Hands sought out and fell upon his shoulders, a careful but soft touch to comfort him as he spoke so plainly for once--you knew that it had to be hard, confusing even, to talk about his feelings like that.

You feel him flinch when your palms press to his shoulders, but Lotor doesn’t make a move away from the contact. He opens his eyes and stares into the visor of the training robot, though you almost feel his gentle glance from the reflection of the visor.

“I want no connection with that man, and while I have fought and earned a place in the empire for myself, it’s--” He grits his teeth. “It’s still part of  _ his _ empire.”

A few moments of silence pass between the two of you before the prince turns around to face you, golden eyes meeting your own; his look open, more vulnerable than you’ve seen them before.

It keeps you from speaking, but only for a few moments with the breath caught in your throat. You just...don’t know what to tell him; his worries make sense, driven deep into the psyche of a young man who simply wanted a legacy for himself, untied to the stained empire ruled by a tyrant who helped bring him into the world.

The confusion must be evident enough in your features, as Lotor lets out a sigh.

“I...I’m sorry to take this frustration out around you,” he murmurs, finally bringing a hand up to grab one of your own, pressing it to one of his cheeks. “I sought isolation so that the others wouldn’t misunderstand it. I don’t want to take away what rightfully belongs to the full-blooded heir to the Alteans, I just…”

He nuzzles into the warmth of your palm.

“...I just want something to call my own.” 

You look up at him, the man, the enigma, the prince of the Galra. Though you can’t begin to claim you know anything of what it’s like to have been through what he has, there’s empathy in your thoughts of him, sympathy to bring out the man that you have grown to know from the confines of his past mistreatment.

In that moment, your thoughts seem to come to a numb, slow decision, with words flowing from your lips without anything to stop nor filter them, but they are honest and true all the same.

“I’m yours.”

You feel as much as see Lotor’s eyes open and stare at you. His emotions are too hard to read, but you can at least pick a moment of surprise from the two simple words that tumbled from your mouth. 

Those golden eyes bore into you, as if trying to pick up on some unspoken meaning or message that the words hid. Regardless of what he came to a conclusion of, it didn’t stop him from stepping closer. His hands moved to your cheeks, holding them gently so that you had to meet his gaze as he spoke so softly.

“There’s danger to speak those words around me right now.”

You held his gaze, even when his hands fell from your face. The tension you see in his eyes begins to look different, shifting a shade or two away from the anger of before, but still as primal, as passionate.

It doesn’t take a genius to realize what you’re starting to see in his eyes, fueled by the emotional waterfall he had experienced moments ago--the one he was still trying to work through. 

“Maybe I don’t mind a little danger,” You speak with confidence, but there is still a softness to your voice. “And maybe it would help to let some of that tension out.”

“I don’t seek to take you like a conquest,” Lotor looked almost disgusted by the term. 

“Then don’t.”

The answer seems so simple, and yet the man looks almost confused by it. The corner of your lips gently lifts in a moment of mild amusement.

“Then learn me like you want to learn the universe--like the planets you ruled kindly, of your own hand and not your fathers.”

You lift a hand to his cheek, stroking a thumb across his face and tracing the mark that still glowed so faintly against his lavender skin.

“Learn my body like you learned your planets--the hills, the mountains, the rivers and lakes. Discover the secrets of me and my body and use them as you want--you don’t have to conquer anything if I want you to have me.”

He stares silently at your face, your lips, as you speak. He seems truly enraptured by your colorful description, if a little amused, and slowly takes a step to close the gap between the both of your bodies.

“And I assume...you want me….to have you?” 

His voice sounds as sweet as sugar, a purr that graces the air and into your ears. It isn’t helped by the look on his face now--not angry, not tensed, but passionate. There’s a new fire that seems to smolder in Lotor’s golden eyes, one that makes your belly feel as hot in kind. 

He stands so close to you now, looking at you, as if goading you to answer, to play the little game that you unwittingly began.

Instead of answering however, you simply nod. Lotor’s smile widens slightly, flashing the sharp fangs that always seemed to capture your attention--did all Galra have fangs?

“Then perhaps I will conquer you, my dear--” He wraps an arm around your body and suddenly, but gently, pulls you against him. “--the first to call my own; I shall have you crying out my name before the ship’s internal clock cycles over.”

Mischief seems to work into Lotor’s tone as he holds you against him, fingers gently playing on the small of your back, rubbing little circles against your skin through the layer of your clothes.

There’s a break in his gaze as Lotor looks from one side of the training deck to the other, his gaze long and lingering. It seems confusing to you for a minute, but his next words answer that quickly enough.

“Do you perhaps want me to have you  _ here? _ Right in the middle of the training bay?” The question almost sounds unanswerable, hypothetical, but there’s genuine want of confirmation despite the hunger in Lotor’s expression. “Shall I take you here like a needy beast? I wonder if you would enjoy that, sweetest--does the idea excite you so?”

“Yes.”

Though your answer was what he asked for, it doesn’t seem to be enough. You watch the man drag the tip of his tongue across his lips and gently grab your chin between the fingers of his free hand. He tilts your head gently, and leans in so that his lips brush lightly against your ear.

“I want to hear you say it entirely,” He whispers. “I want you to beg for me to have you here--and maybe I’ll even have the training bot keep you still while I have my way with you.” It makes a shiver move up your spine, the sound of his voice right against your ear, and makes a moment of weakness shiver through your legs. 

Your hands move, slowly, to grip the gentle curve of Lotor’s hips.

“I want you to fuck me right here, Lotor,” You turn your face a slight, just enough to nip teasingly at the other’s jaw. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can--make me the first to be yours, completely yours.”

And then he moved. It was a blur of motion, really, and you couldn’t help but gasp in surprise and delight when Lotor practically manhandled you to the ground, his body over yours. 

You looked up to him, dazed for but a moment, and laughed after that passed.

“What happened to including the training ‘bot in this?”

“Too much effort to go to the control module to get the thing programmed correctly,” Lotor says, a scoff in his voice, as he’s paying far too much attention otherwise to stripping you down to nothing. His fingers, diligent and nimble as they were in battle, seemed to have plenty of challenge in the intricacy of your uniform. “But as soon as I remove this from you, I’ll have you writhing for me.”

As much as you would have found interest in watching Lotor fumble with the fastenings of your uniform, you instead assisted him, slowly working down your body until each layer was removed, finally leaving you bare on the cold floor, discarded clothes scattered around you.

And Lotor, with that soft, mischievous smirk on his face, looked hungry. 

“Like a feast laid before me,” He murmurs, leaning down to trail kisses across the line of your jaw. One arm held the weight of his body while the other worked down his form, carefully undoing the intricate fastenings and connectors that you were glad you didn’t need to bother over.

He presses a kiss to the juncture of your throat, hot and wet with the barest touch of his fangs, ever a better word for them, pressing to your skin.

“How I’ve longed for this, for you beneath me,” his words whisper against your skin as he trails his lips lower, to the dip of your collarbone. “For your soft voice begging me for my attention--my strength, my lips on yours.”

You feel a soft drape of cloth over your stomach as the top of his outfit comes loose. It doesn’t take long to help him out of it, pushing it off of his shoulders and carelessly tossing it with your clothes. 

Your hands pressed to Lotor’s bare chest in a need to explore, to learn him, to start learning what felt good to him. The moment you began to savor the touch however, he pulled himself back, instead on his knees above you, shaking his head and almost boyishly.

“I never said that you could touch me like that, dearest.”

His hands hovered near the last fastening on his pants, toying with it than anything, and seemed to feel amusement in how your eyes flipped from that to his bare chest, then finally up to his face with incredulous confusion.

He looked almost too pleased with the situation as he spoke, a purr of words, “You asked me to conquer you--I said I would leave you crying out my name and writhing beneath me, and I plan do do that exactly.”

“That’s not fair, Lotor,” You can’t help but feel warmth bubble in your belly at the way he looks at you at that, the way his shoulders give only a light shrug in response. 

Alright, two can play such a game.

You relax, trying not to focus too much on the sleek metal floor that has at least begun to absorb some of the warmth of your body. Your arms lift, above your head in a casual pose that you hopes comes off sexy than silly.

“If you’re going to talk so big, then you better deliver on your word.”

Lotor takes no offense to the goading--if anything, he looks thrilled, excited by the dare, by the heat that’s filling up your words. He’s eating you up with a glance, down your body, taking it all in before finally making the move to strip himself down equally as naked as you are.

You don’t have enough time to admire his body as much as you’d like, since he once more moves too quickly, falling back upon you like a predator, lunging upon its prey. The analogy isn’t lost beyond that either; as soon as Lotor’s body is pressed down against you he takes no hesitation to start nipping down the soft skin of your throat, free hand playing down your body in an eager search to know it.

“What secrets to you hold?” He purrs, voice deep with need. “What will make you cry for me the most?”

He skims his fingertips over you entirely, lingering over the spots that yield a gasp, a plea--he takes note of them all. Hands that have slaughtered plenty in battle treat you not like a conquest of pride, but one of awe and passion for knowledge, all the while locked with you in a kiss that left you breathless.

Eventually, Lotor’s hand fell south of your waist, keen to make true to his promise.

A gasp interrupted the kiss between you both, and your legs almost instinctively parted to let his curious hand between them.

“The sounds you make,” Lotor breathed. “They’re lovely--I want to hear more of them.”

It didn’t take long for you to feel the first threads of orgasm as his fingers gently thrusted inside of you, experimenting with speed and depth until you were an instrument of pleasure for him to tune to his liking--and there was no better feeling in the world.

His weight was such a comfort, laying upon you, except for where he had adjusted enough to pleasure you. And you could feel his eyes on your face the entire time--he watched every little gasp, every blush, every twitch.

“I want--” The words tumbled eagerly from your lips. “Lotor--I want--more--”

“More?” The prince’s breath warmed over your ear. “Do you mean like  _ this? _ ”

Your body nearly jumped as his fingers increased in tempo and depth, scurrying you closer to the edge but still just short of what you needed to get there. You wanted something more, something thicker--

“I want to hear you beg me for it,” he hissed. “I want to hear it from you, that sweet voice--I want to hear you pleading for the feeling of my cock fucking you into the floor of this room.  _ Beg me for it. _ ”

There was such power in the man’s voice, such passion and need that wrapped tightly around his command that shook you deep to your core. It was hard enough to get an answer out though, not with his hand doing terrible things to you and your sense of cohesion in thought.

He knew exactly how to play you, and that alone seemed to excite him to no end--there was a thick, firm heat pressed against your thigh that only aroused you further, made you want to see it, to touch it, to feel it inside you--

“Fuck me!” You sobbed, barely able to force the words out when your body was otherwise trying to filter through the fits of pleasure (so close,  _ so close _ ). “Fuckmefuckmefuckme--fill me up with your cock and fuck me right here on the floor like a fucking animal--” Your hips tried to push up into his hand, to get just a little more, a little more. “--have me, take me, make me yours Lotor just fuck me please!”

There was a beat without a response. A moment of agony, chained to the edge of climax, before you finally heard Lotor’s quiet whisper,

“So  _ fucking  _ beautiful.”

That’s when everything snapped. When he did something, something so small, and you were toppling over the edge and focused solely on the hot and heavy feeling of ecstasy rolling over your body in thick, wonderful waves.

You weren’t even through the entirety of your orgasm before Lotor shifted, moving between your open legs and grabbing your hips in his hands. He growled, practically growled, when he ground his hips to yours.

“Mine.”

The word was saturated with emotion, possessiveness, and it all sound so delicious while the thick aura of afterglow started to fill you. And then, just a breath later,  _ he _ began to fill you, opening your body up to the thickness you were begging for just moments ago.

There was sensitivity, but there was also satisfaction, intimacy and a pure sense of want coursing through you. You cursed in utter delight, legs wrapping instinctively around Lotor’s waist as he began a merciless pace. He sounded so feral a that moment, his voice thick with lust as he spoke in a language you didn’t recognize in the slightest--Galran, most likely--and that turned you on even more.

His claws dug into the flesh of your hips, pounding you against him with each thrust. It would hurt later, but now? Heaven. Perfect, warm and with no end to the glorious and raw sensation that filled you.

Just as you thought a second orgasm would be quick after the first, you felt a shift above you. Lotor’s hands moved, from holding your hips to wrapping around your waist, pulling you up and--

“Oh fuck-!” The curse dripped from your lips as his cock began to hit a different spot inside of you, angled just right to get even deeper than before. He held you in his arms like that, practically bouncing you on his lap as the two of you pressed eagerly against one another.

“I want to hear all of your noises,” Lotor moaned, mouth pressed again to the dip of your collarbone. “Moan for me, beg for me.”

His strength was unlike any other lovers you had, so easily able to move you, to use you more like a fuck toy than making you do any of the work itself, and that in itself was something that made you squirm in delight. 

“Lotor,” came a plea from your lips, a whisper so soft from the exhaustion of your first orgasm.

It didn’t take more than a heartbeat for the man to snarl in response, thrusting faster still and biting on a yet-unmarked patch of skin on your shoulder.

“Louder,” he demanded, lips against your flesh. “Say my name  _ louder _ , I want you to beg for it--beg for me to make you cum a second time.”

You were lost in pleasure at that point.

“Please!” Words had little meaning to you at that point, wanting only to find an end with Lotor’s thick cock inside you, brushing up against what seemed to be every sensitive bit inside your body. “Lotor pl-please! L-let me--m-make me cum! I wanna cum!”

You were barely able to keep your eyes open, but you could practically feel the smirk that pulled over his lips, the feeling of satisfaction and pride coursing through his veins at the sound of your voice pleading for him like that.

“You’re mine,” he murmured into your skin. “All mine--cum for me dearest. Let me hear you cum for me.”

And so you do.

Heat and pressure, all of it snaps in the span of a breath inside you, leaving you so numb to everything except for the man pressed against you. You feel hot and cold, tense and relaxed, a plethora of things that all come with the endless bliss of orgasm. Lotor is not far behind you either, and you can feel his body tense and his breath come harsh as he too finds completion just moments after you do--his moans are nonetheless beautiful, soft and yet so powerful. 

You feel him throb within you and his hands clutch needily at your shoulders. It’s a moment of sweet vulnerability that is more beautiful than you ever saw--ever felt.

The pleasure is fleeting, however, and after a few minutes the two of you are laying beside one another, simply basking in the afterglow of it all.

Exhaustion clings to both you and Lotor, though for very different reasons, but it doesn’t stop him from holding you close, arms wrapped protectively around your form. It’s beautiful, despite the fact that the two of you are laying in a very public room and are surrounded by scattered articles of clothing.

Lotor is the first to speak of you both.

“You….mean very much to me.” His voice is so soft, you nearly miss it. “And….what you said means a lot to me as well. I still feel anger over what fate has given me, but--”

He tightens his arms around you and presses a chaste kiss to your cheek.

“--I feel….better about it. So thank you for that--for your kindness.”

You do what you can to return the kiss.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be here however you need me through this--I know it’s gotta be hard.”

A minute passes with just the sound of both of you breathing, chests gently rising, falling, and bodies yet tangled together in the lovely glow of intimacy that followed the sex itself.

But then a thought finally comes to you.

“...Maybe it’s best that we move into my quarters,” you say, blinking up at Lotor. “--instead of laying here. In the training deck. The public training deck.”

Lotor blinks at you in return, realization coming back to him.

“Ah, that’s--” He clears his throat, cheeks darkening after a moment. “--that’s a good idea.”


End file.
